


Память

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [18]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm Sorry, Not Canon Compliant, Parent/Child Incest, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 18 — песня года, в который вы родилисьСплинМоё сердце
Relationships: balder/bayonetta
Series: Songfic challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 2





	Память

Они встретились у озера, рядом с восторгом причитал какой-то мужчина, на них восхищённо пялился пацан, а девушка с парнем не могли вспомнить совершенно ничего из своего прошлого. Словно пустой лист, максимум — лишь старые отпечатки, память тела.

Способного убивать ангелов и демонов, призывать их же, казалось, их силы противоположны друг другу. Но вместе они могли что угодно, сражались спина к спине, сильные, непобедимые. Не смотря даже на то, что их стили боя могли выглядеть несовместимыми.

Конечно же, со временем это выросло в нечто больше, не могло не вырасти, когда на поле боя вы — одно целое, слаженный механизм. Чем еще они будут заниматься, если не драться? Оба больше ничего не умеют, совершенные машины для убийства, оставленные без памяти и наставлений. Такое продолжение их отношений не могло не быть очевидным, если увидеть, как они сошлись характерами, особенно через некоторое время. Пусть Балдер пытался вести себя гордо, упрямо, но все равно, быть с Байонеттой на одной стороне всегда было намного веселее. Оба скоры на расправу, резкие, даже немного дикие, хотя в девушке и проснулась осмотрительность. А вот святой на эмоциях бросался в самое пекло.

Страсть была словно… отрезвляющей, отчего-то как будто запретной, но разве это эфимерное чувство могло их остановить? Потом они встречают Жанну, память медленно возвращается, и это кажется слишком большим грехом даже для ведьмы. Но даже так — все еще прекрасным, великолепным.

Нужным.

Блондинка качала головой, но приняла это, понимая, что у ее подруги никогда не бывает все хоть сколько-нибудь нормально. Имеет ли аморальность значение, когда они словно становятся одним целым?

Роза — все еще добрый, идеальный ангел в памяти обоих, но она умерла пятьсот лет назад, смысла горевать уже не было, настоящее имело гораздо больше значения. Как и все еще надвигающиеся угрозы, не дающие нормально отпраздновать Рождество.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
